Life of a Teenage MuggleBorn Witch
by lip-gloss-kisses
Summary: After an accident, Lily trows herself into her studies and is forced to live her summers in her aunts fashion controling hands, deal with her stupid new look which she obviously hates and then there are always the group of 4, the stupid marauders LJ
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: YAY welcome to my new story! i actually wrote this as a shorter version for fun, and then i thought, hey ... i could change some names and detailsand come up with a harry potter theme for this and post it ... so i did lolz yea ... sooooo i dont own anything you know or w/e to be someone elses as in harry potter, or ... i dunno something else. This story i shall promise you will get finished if i get reviews and know if i should finish it, i mean if you hate it whats the point in slaving away to make it longer eh? lol im so canadien ... well read n review and on with my wonderfully wonderful story of wonderous lily,and wonderful James! ... (whom are wonderful)

**Introduction - Dreams **

**Story - Life of a Teenage Muggle-Born Witch**

_Sitting in the back seat of her parents old ford escort, with its slightly faded blue seats and peeling paint,Lily (Lillian)Evans gazed out of the window at the endless fields and trees whizzing past. _

_Thinking back to all the good times and memories spent in this car. _

_Whether it be when she and her parents took a road trip across the country, going to movies with her old muggle friends, or the countless times going to and coming back from the train station that brings her to her boarding school. _

_She snapped out of her day dream when she heard he father calling her name. _

_'Lily, how have your studies been going?' he asked her. _

_'Oh … well they've been going ok I guess' she answered. To tell you the truth, she just barely passed this semester, but there was no reason to upset her father over this so soon after she got back from school. She just figured she'll tell them later. _

_'That a girl! I knew you could do better if you tried!' her father replied rather enthusiastically. _

_'Yeah dad, you were right'Lily agreed half-heartedly. Her parents were the kind that wanted Lily to do well in life by keeping her grades high and therefore the ones who had jumped at the option of her going to a magical school that only certain people got chosen to go to as Lily was branded a witch, unlike her parents. _

"_Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" _

_Really, who names a school after the builder's deceased great aunt who he was overly fond of her said to be famous chocolate chip cookies?Also, who names theironly daughterHogwarts, that's just discusting! blah ... heool ... my name is hogwarts how are you? ... ewLily giggle at her little joke.__Oh well no point in thinking about that now, back to her parents. _

_'So, Lily you're entering your final year at H.W.W.( Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry) what are plans after you've graduated?' Lily's mother asked._

_'Umm…' she would've said that she wanted to go on tobe an artist but her parents wouldn't approve of it as she did go to a school for witches and wizards, why throw that away to get a muggle career after all that studying of magic. So she just decided to say … _

_' I don't know really, I haven't put much thought into it.' _

_'Well honey you better start thinking about it now then because you haven't got much time left to decide your future career …' _

_Her mother didn't get to finish her sentence she saw a truck coming down the wrong side of the road heading straight for their car. Her father, who wasn't paying attention much to the road but more to his daughter's answer about her future career path, was startled too hear his wife screaming at him frantically. He looked up and started to panic, he tried to turn the car to the other side of the road but it was too late. _

_All Lily could see was a truck getting closer by the second, her parents' terrified faces and suddenly everything went black._

I woke up and sat up straight in my temporary bed in the hospital. My face was all sweaty and my new green silk pajamas that I've gotten for my sixteenth birthday right before the car crash were sticking to my skin. I've been having these dreams now for the last three days.

You wouldn't think that was very long, but after going through what I had, you'd rather have it not repeated to you every night.

I remember when I woke up lying on a stretcher in an ambulance, although I didn't know where I was at the time, and being told that everything was going to be okay from a complete stranger.

After that being rushed into a muggle hospital and drugged so they can fix me up.Again after waking up for a second time, butnow in a room that was all white, from the fan on the ceiling to the plain curtains on the windows.

The doctor was beside me as I woke up and he made sure I was alright, healing properly, and if I was hurt anywhere else that they didn't know of.

I said that I was fine, everywhere else that was except the places he's already mentioned, and then asked about my parents.

He said that they had died on contact, meaning that they hadn't suffered much, and he also commented on how lucky I was to be alive because I was suffering from massive blood loss when I arrived at the emergency room.

I stopped paying attention after that, too much in shock with what I've heard. All the time I spent with my parents, I hadn't thought of the possibility of them having a chance of being killed, much less with me present.

The doctor left me with my thoughts and I turned on the television, only to see a news report of the crash, it didn't say the names of the people, just what had happened and that the two adults died and the teenage daughter was just got out of critical condition and was expected a full recovery, then they moved on to a shooting somewhere in a big city.

I turned off the TV, to them this was just another news story, but to me it was a major part of my life being ripped right out of my hands.

I thought back to what my parents were talking about before we crashed and how I thought I could tell them later that I actually didn't do so well with my grades and say what I really wanted to do for my career.

Then I decided to devote most of my time to my studies and be the person that they expected me to be.

Now here I am, three days later, I don't want to move much for fear of hurting my left leg that got fractured in the crash, it now sported a bright blue cast, they didn't even let me get one that I could draw on and have people sign, too bad i wasn't at a wizarding hospital, i could have been healed over night.

I turn to look at the clock on my bedside table and see the numbers 4:13 am blinking back at me in bold red lights.

I usually would try to go back to sleep at this time, but decided not to for fear of the dream repeating, as it does every night. So instead I decided to read, to take my mind away from this, if only for a few hours.

At around 7 am I put down my book to eat.

The nurse says I have a guest and if she should let them in and in response I said yes.

I start eating my breakfast, only to be interrupted my 'guest'. Who turns out to be my parents' contract lawyer, the one who handled my parents' wills.

They said that they have left me their remaining money and all the objects that I wish to remove from the house. The actual house was being left to my aunt Mya who was going to be my legal guardian until my 18th birthday.

I rolled my eyes at this, it's not as if my aunt is one of those horrible, ugly, wretched people, she is the complete opposite actually.

Aunt Mya lives with her perfect family, and up to date fashion sense, my cousins following in her footsteps and they all have to have the newest hair style and clothes.

Whenever I visit them they constantly bug me about putting more effort into my wardrobe, my hair, and the clothes I wear.

Honestly, I couldn't' care less what I looked like, I am a bit of a tom boy, always in jeans and a big hooded sweatshirt.

Now that my aunt is going to be my legal guardian from now on, I better say bye to comfortable clothes and greet the tight outfits they're going to force me to wear.

The guy with the will mentioned that the doctor said I could leave the hospital as soon as next Thursday, which isn't bad given its Tuesday today.

After the will guy left, or whatever he's called, I had another visitor, this one my aunt Mya who said that she was going to be coming back Thursday morning to pick me up and saying how much fun she's going to have in the house with another 'daughter' around.

This is one of those times that I wish it was no longer summer break and can escape by going back to my Hogwarts, tough luck with that.

Author's Note: sooooooo what did you guys think ... should i continue? orr... abandon it :( lol its a little different then my other stories ... more serious i guess, not as much random crap oh well ... please READ AND REVIEW so i know i should start on thenext chapter! luv u guys 3 mmmuuaahh!

Bambi ... The GREATEST!

READ & REVEIW!


	2. Best Friend and Aunt Mya

Disclaimer: hey guy yea …. I only own plot and ideas … nothing magic, except these cards I bought once that said they were magic …. But u kno what! They weren't! I was soooo made … I mean it did say on the package MAGIC cards … not fake trick ppl shit cards … argh stupid false advertisings … yea…. I don't want to keep u 2 long so its j.k. Rowlings magic :( I kno I wanted it 2 … but she published it first :( oh well …. ENJOY!

Story: Life of a Teenage Muggle-Born Witch

Chapter 1: Best friend and Aunt Mya

The next couple days find me lazing around, watching endless cartons, only getting up when necessary which was mostly just to go to the bathroom, reading, and trying to occupy my mind so that I didn't think about my parents' deaths.

I decided to lock what I was feeling about my parents deep inside myself and hope to never have it escape, I was pretty hard at the beginning but as the emotions built up it got easier along the way, hopefully it won't become too over whelming to have me admitted to St. Mungo's ward for the critically insane.

Finally came the day my aunt was to come and pick me up. I didn't know what I wanted more; to get out of this hospital room with its sickening, blinding whiteness, or to stay here in hopes of escaping aunt Mya's wrath.

'Lily dear, there you are! We were so worried about you when we heard what had happened, thank heavens we didn't lose you as well.' Came a rather high pitched voice from the door way to the room, which happened to belong to my cousin Amanda.

I glanced up from my reading to my aunt and my only female cousin from this side of the family rushing to my bedside and suffering me with hugs.

After all their worrying had melted away , they went on to discuss my 'problem' you would think this would be my parents dieing or my new devotion to studying my ass off, but no … to them there were such more important matters and this was their favorite one about me by far …. my wardrobe.

'Honey what have we told you about wearing all black?' my aunt asked.

'Umm… I dunno …' I answered

'Duh ... that it makes you look way too gothic! Which was sooooo 6 months ago!' answered my cousin.

I looked down at my wardrobe that I asked to be brought to be, my clothes were in the back of the car in my school trunk.

I was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans with a lot of zippers and buttons and safety pins all over them and I had on a black hooded sweatshirt with the name of my favorite band across the front 'AC/DC'

'Well darling, I guess your pretty lucky to be having us as your guardians now, we ge t to throw out all those horrible clothes and buy you new ones, that would bring out you nice feminine side!'

'Uhh… right … can we go now, its kinda tiring to be standing with crutches after a while?' I responded.

'Oh! Of course honey, silly me!"

Aunt Mya signed me out of the hospital and we went down to the car lot. Their car was, of course, one of the best, this one was Amanda's, they (Aunt Mya and Uncle Henry) gave it to her for her 17th birthday.

When we pulled up to their house, not really a house more of a small mansion, I got shown around to my room and decided to take a nap before dinner.

I woke up to the dinner bell, yes they even had a stupid dinner bell (bloody annoying thing it is) and I went down stairs for dinner.

Everyone was sitting around the table eating quite peacefully if I do say so myself and then THE subject came up again.

'So, what are you girls going to do tomorrow?' asked my uncle.

'Well, I was wondering, if Amanda is up to it, if she wanted to come with Lily and me to get our Lily a little makeover!' aunt Mya answered back.

If it was ok with Amanda? What about me I didn't know about this stupid shopping make-over crap … well that's just great …. I thought inside my head, much too chicken to say it out loud it being the first day I'm here and all.

"Oh mother I wouldn't miss it for the world!' exclaimed Amanda.

'Very well then we should leave around 10 just when all the shops are opening to make sure we get everything done on time.'

'Okay' Amanda replied with obvious contentment.

'May I be excused?' I asked. 'I'm just a little tired from the commotion of these past few days'

'Oh well of course honey, go ahead and get some sleep' my aunt answered with a little concern in her eyes.

'Okay, thank-you' and with that I went to the elevator that is located in the main hall and pressed the number 3.

I really wasn't too tired I already had a nap before dinner. I just had to get away from them. How could they act all cheery and in a good mood when my life has gone so far down hill. All they seem to care about is finally getting the chance to give me a make over that I have no say in.

I had to talk to someone who cared about what I was thinking and feeling other then what's on the out side of me.

There was a telephone in my room so I picked it up and dialed my best friend's number. Her name is Alexandria, Alex for short she really hates her full name too elegant she says. Alex has Black hair down to her shoulders, dark blue eyes, and a somewhat tanned, flawless skin. I really wish my skin was like hers. Mine has these stupid freckles all over it, with my dark red hair and green eyes,

'Hello?' the voice on the other line brought me out of me brooding.

'Uh, hi is Alex there?' I asked.

'Who wants to know?' came the annoying voice back at me.

'James just put your cousin on the phone.'

'Why should I Lily Evans, you can't make me…'

James was cut off by Alex.

'Give me the phone and stop harassing my friends would ya?' she said.

Yay, I love my best friend. Lily thought to herself.

'Hey Lils!'

'Hey… Umm I really have to talk to you' I answered 'do you think there is any chance you can floo to my room at my aunts house?'

' … Sure Lily, what's wrong?'

'I don't want to say it to you over the phone, just please come okay?'

'Alright I'll be there in a few minutes.'

We said our good-byes and I waited for her to come tumbling out of the fire place in my room.

**Meanwhile at Alex's house…..**

'So, what did she want?' asked James.

'That's none of your business, and why were you answering the phone, this isn't your house you know. Just because you're related doesn't mean that you can go around owning my house.' answered Alex. 'I have to go, tell my mom that I went to Lily's house okay?'

'Why should I?' asked James. James is currently 16 years old and goes to Hogwarts along with Lily and Alex. He had the most unruly black hair and the same dark blue eyes as Alex, except his has a spark in them that tell you that he was about to do something stupid. Him and Lily are unofficial enemies, ever since 1st year when James died Lily's hair purple by mistake thinking it was his cousins shampoo he put the colour potion in it. Lily thought it was for her and gone all revenge on his ass along with Alex.

So he decided to get a group of friends to help him out since Lily has Alex and vise versa. He is now the leaders of a group called the marauders. In this group there was the devious Sirius black, the shy quiet brainy Remus Lupin, and the out of place no one knows why he's even there peter pettigrue who has been growing rather distant and was constantly left out of their many pranks on the student body population.

'Please, just this once can you do if for me? Lily sounded really desperate for someone to talk to on the phone' Alex answered.

James sighed, to tell you the truth, he really didn't hate Evans as much as he let other people know, the first day on the train he actually developed a little crush on this firey redhead, but it all went down hill and turned into a never ending feud on the sexes when he mixed up the hair coloring potions.

'Yeah, sure' he answered and went to tell her parents or his aunt and uncle.

Alex went to her fire place, took a pinch of floo powder and a few seconds later found herself in a large, well furnished room. She saw Lily and knew something was up.

**Back to Lily…..**

Lily sat on her bed to wait for Alex. A couple of minutes later she saw someone come tumbling out of her fire place.

'Hey Lils, what's up?' she asked her. 'You weren't suppose to be here at your aunts house till next week for you visit, why are you here now?'

'Um… have you been watching your muggle television I gave you for your last birthday?' Lily asked.

'… Yeah …'

'Have you been watching the news?'

'Yeah, there really wasn't anything on there about us and magic or anything was there? Oh my, Lily what happened to your leg?' she questioned

'Well, I was kind of in an accident, with my parents.'

Alex looked at Lily shockingly. 'Oh no are they all right?'

'Did you hear about the family that there was a car crash between a car and truck? The one with the person who was robbing the back went on the wrong side of the road and two of the adults in the car had died on contact? …. And … and … the teenage sniff …. Daughter … oh … Alex …

Lily trailed off and started crying.

Alex went up to Lily and hugged her while muttering comforting words to her.

When Lily settled down Alex asked her if it was her parents.

Lily merely nodded and started crying again.

30 minutes later Lily settled down and Alex said that she had to leave because she told her parents that she would be home soon.

'Lily, are you sure you're gonna be alright?' asked Alex

'Yeah, I'll be fine I just need some rest.' Lily answered.

'Okay, hey do you want to come to diagon alley with me tomorrow?' she asked.

Lily looked up. 'Nope, I can't I have to spend a whole day with my aunt and cousin, making me over' she rolled her eyes.

'Ok, well I'll see you later then, and don't forget our annual trip to diagon alley before school starts so we can get all of our stuff.'

'Yeah I won't, now go before you get in trouble.

' I'm going, I'm going' she laughed.

'Wait!' Lily said just as Alex was about to go back to her house.

'What?' Alex asked.

'Uh, please don't tell anyone about this please? Mostly James I don't want him to have some big thing over me.

'Don't worry, I won't. Good-bye Lily' and Alex took a pinch of floo powder out of her mini canister that she kept with her in case of emergency and disappeared.

**At Alex's House …. **

James was sitting on the couch when Alex came back out if the fire place.

'Hey cuz, so what's wrong, did Lily break a nail of something?' he asked

'James, stop your stupid jokes right now please?' replied Alex.

'Why, was I right?' he started laughing.

'Just shut-up James, for once in your poor pathetic life.' She answered and went up to her room. "Poor Lily" she thought to herself.

James stayed on the couch for the next 2 hours staring into the flames. He kept asking himself why he even cared about what had happened to Lily. He knows that he didn't show that he cared to his cousin, that'll just ruin his reputation if anyone found out that he was being nice to Evans. Even if she is his enemy, he was still worried about her. He sighed to himself, great he was becoming a stupid sap. It almost sounded as if he fancied her. Eugh gross, what am I thinking? This is Evans! I will never ever like her, and her dumb stupid hair that shimmers slightly when its under the sun, and her bright ugly green eyes and how the twinkle when she laughs. Never, he'd never like her in a million years!

**Lily's house … with Lily the next morning …**

Lily woke up at nine O'clock to find her aunt frantically shaking her awake.

'Khfsierh hfdjskue fheuskd' she muttered and pulled the covers over her heads

'Lily, honestly, you have to get up this instant! We will be late for our shopping make-over! It's 9:30 am already and we have to leave by 10 to get to everything on time.' Her aunt answered her mutterings.

'But I don't wannaaaa, I wanna go to sleeeeeep…' Lily replied from under her covers.

'Absolutely not!' her Aunt said back to her. 'We have to leave very soon, and you still need time to get up, eat, and get dressed'!

'Fiiinneee' Lily answered and got up to take a quick shower.

When she was done her shower she brushed her teeth, got dressed, and hastily threw her hair up in a pony tail. There is no reason to make my self look good cause I'm just gonna be made up when I get there she thought to herself.

She went downstairs where everyone was waiting, her cousin handed her 2 pieces of toast with peanut butter on them and a glass of juice and shoved her out the door.

'Let the make-over and shopping begin!' her aunt exclaimed enthusiastically.

Oh yes, lets… Lily thought to herself. So bloody great and bloody fantastic this is.

Might as well eat, I'll need my energy.

The car stopped outside a store called 'Urban Behavior.'

Lily looked in through the store windows and rolled her eyes. 'Great now I'm going to be a gryfindor slut.

Seriously, the things in this store, left not to much to the imagination. There is no way I'm going to wear these, no matter how much they beg.

Author's note/ YAY mi second but really first chapter cause the other one was the intro! Well guy I tried to make it longer, what do u think? I think that it's ok, Longer then the other chapter that was really not a chapter but an intro. Ummm … please review mi story, sum ppl told me I should continue it, but I really need more people to encourage me lolz yea …. I'm so sorry bout mi shit spelling … I have spell check but as u know sum words are other words if they are misspelt … like that word … hehehe … so sry bout that …. Thanks to every one who review my first chapter/intro I really appreciate all your reviews and if you keep it up so will I, the next chapter will be posted as soon as I have more time, because I have a lot to do over the weekend, but I'll try to get it up as soon as I can kiss kiss lol luv ya guys!

Peace out mi homie g in the hiznouse … oh shit I'm gonna get shot... ahh gotta run buh bye!

Bambi

READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW AND I WILLL ALWAYS LOOVEE YOOOOOUUU OOOOOOUUUUUU

Hehehehe I rhymed

p.s. next chap make-over n shopping!


	3. makeover and random stuff

Disclaimer: Hey guys … guess who's back, back again … bambi's back... Tell a friend... guess who's back, guess whose back, guess who's back, nananana … yea still don't own much, amazingly, damn my lawyer eugh lol yea So I have managed to escape scary random people that were chasing me! Yay … so enjoy the chapter that I have taken precious time conjuring up for you! Have Fun!

Story: Life of a teenage muggle-born witch

Chapter 2: make-over and random stuff

So we walked into the store, which was huge, and as soon as we got in there the manager recognized my aunt and Amanda almost instantly.

'Ahh hello Mrs. Evans, and you too young Amanda!' he said in an overly false French accented voice.

'Good morning Rahoul, we came here to get a completely new wardrobe for my niece, she lives with us now' Answered Mya.

'Oh and where is this lovely girl?' asked Rahoul looking around.

'She's right beside me' Mya answered.

'AHH … I mean that's wonderful … girl you say hunh? Well I shall fix you up. Whole new wardrobe …. That would be; at least 6 new skits, 10 pairs of pants (5 of them jeans), 4 pairs of Capri pants, 10 pull over and zipped up sweaters to match, and 20 new shirts (6 long sleeved, 4 tank tops, 3 halter tops, and 7 t-shirts)' Said Rahoul enthusiastically. 'That is if it's okay with you Mrs. Evans?'

'Oh yes, that is perfectly fine, absolutely perfect actually, and please, do call me Mya' replied my aunt.

Oh gawd this is going to be even worse then I originally thought. I'm going to be here forever.

After I got all my new clothes, which didn't take forever, no it only took 'till 1:18 … more then three hours before we arrived here. Stupid clothes.

'Well Lily darling, we have finished early, your hair appointment and everything else is at 2:00 pm so how about we go get something to eat, I'm starved' suggested aunt Mya.

'Yeah, ok' Amanda and I agreed.

So we went to Mr. Sub for lunch and I had a BLT sub, who ever invented those I swear is a god, to me at least.

We we're done eating about 10 minutes before my appointment so we walked down the street to the salon.

It read …. Well I don't really know what it said as it was in French, I think it meant fashion, I was only in French for a year before I went to Hogwarts so I wasn't that good at it.

We walked into 'Mode' and like the stupid bloody store I never want to see again another fake French accent man came up to my aunt and cousin greeting them like olds friends, but really only doing it because they were overly wealthy.

Again they asked who this person was blah blah blah and 5 minutes later found me sitting in a chair getting my hair washed. They toweled it up and brought me back to the main place where the cut hair and style it.

It took half an hour to just get all the tangles out that I was too lazy to take out myself, they used a relaxer in my hair to get all the stupid little frizzes to stay down without much daily work from me, and they made my hair slightly curlier so now it rested in loose curls, and cut off all my dead and split ends.

I didn't even get to see how I looked like, on request of my cousin, so that I'll be surprised when it was finished.

Next they lead me into the beauty section of the salon where I got a French manicure and pedicure, my eyebrows waxed, and my legs, under arms, and bikini line hair all lasered off, … hey so that's how they seem that the never have to shave…cause they don't…..

Any ways back too me, they did my make up and told me random tricks to help bring out my eyes. Finally I was done, so I thought I could see what I looked like. Nope, thought wrong they want me to put on one of my new outfits as well before I could see … at least that's what the make-up artist said, because they didn't want to see what I looked like until I was totally changed or something.

So I took the outfit the make-up artist handed me out of the bag and went into the room they showed me to change in.

Did they have to pick out this outfit? I said to myself.

I was wearing a tight white tank top, a short black and gray plaid skirt, and black high heeled boots that came up to just under my knees …. I look like such a whore from what I can see (chest down).

Ok, I can do this…. Here goes nothing.

I walked out of the change room to see Mya and Amanda standing there staring at me…

'Oh my gosh Lily you look sooo hot!' Amanda squealed with delight.

'You look soooo beautiful honey!' exclaimed Aunt Mya.

'Umm thanks, can I please see what I look like?' I asked

'Oh yeah of course darling!' answered Mya.

They lead me to the main entrance and to a huge mirror; I saw my reflection and gasped.

I actually did look pretty … what did they call it … hot? Hmm ... I kinda like it, the new me. I can't wait to see James' face when he sees me next school year … NO LILY! What's wrong with you, you're loosing yourself … and James … eww what are you thinking that's just gross, remember he's your enemy, you can't like him. Anyways he will probably just make fun of you along with the slytherins for tying to fit in or something. She snapped out of her pondering when she heard her aunt and cousin asking her what she thought.

'I … I can't believe I'm saying this but, I like it better then I thought I would, which is saying something, and these clothes aren't really uncomfortable like other girls complain about. They are very light compared to what I normally wear.' I answered my aunt.

'Wow. So lily are you like telling me your going to like wear these things like you know from now on without us like complaining and bugging you to?' asked her cousin.

'Umm, yeah I guess, I did need a little change' I said.

'Oh ok honey, well let's go home and have some dinner and show your new look to your Uncle' said my aunt.

'Thank-you! I'm so tired!' I exclaimed.

From there we walked back to where we left the car (a parking lot beside Mr. Sub) and drove back to 'our' house.

My uncle was still at work so I went upstairs to my room to do a little studying and reviewing of my past years, and everything I learned up to this point. Just to catch if I missed anything. I was on transfiguration, which was the subject that I hated and sucked at the most, when I heard the godforsaken dinner bell.

Everyone was already sitting at the table when I came in and they all turned their attention on me.

'Doesn't she look wonderful, Henry?' asked Aunt Mya.

'Yes dear, she looks positively radiant!' he commented.

We finished eating dinner and after I was done my desert I went upstairs into my room again. I thought about what my parents would've said if they saw me like this and what the people at Hogwarts will say or how they will react about my new look. Then I decided … to no longer think about the past or the future and to focus on the present. So I started on my transfiguration again.

I looked at the pages and couldn't concentrate on the words. I was getting a headache so I decided to rest my head down on the book for awhile

I woke up the next morning by the sun streaming in through my windows. I lifted my head up and thought back to the last time I remembered and found out that I had fell asleep when I took my 'rest'.

I sighed and heaved myself out from the wooden chair in front of my desk and I went into my attached bathroom to take my shower. When I was Done I Brushed my teeth and changed into a black flowing skirt and a tight vintage looking light pink t-shirt. I trekked downstairs and ate my breakfast, went to watch my favorite television episodes, ate lunch, went to my room to study, eat dinner with everyone, went back to my room, look though my books again, read a muggle novel (phantom of the opera right now) and fall asleep

Things went on like this for the next two weeks, with the random trips to stores, houses and having a few people over for company.

This morning is exactly 1 week before my trip back to Hogwarts (yay no more boredom) and I woke up to a snowy white owl pecking at my window. I got out from under my covers and put the book I was reading the night before on the bedside table. I winced as the cold floor hit my feet and walked quickly over to the window. As soon as I opened it the owl flew in, did a couple of laps around the room and landed on my arm, I took the letter from its left foot and it flew back out of my window.

It was my Hogwarts letter, the envelope felt a little thicker then I remembered it to be.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned the envelope over to break the seal. I pulled the letter out and along with it a badge fell out on the floor. Picking the badge up I gasped to find out that I have gotten the position as head girl. Why would someone want to make me head girl? Mostly with the new head master we are having this year, wouldn't he want someone smarter to be in this position for his first year? Oh well, I might as well read the letter to see if it explains anything.

The first one was the regular; school starts on September the first and the list of the items we need to have for the new school year.

The other one went like this.

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_I am very pleased to be the one to inform you, that you have been chosen to be this year's head girl. Attached to this letter is a set of instructions and your duties for the following semester. Please meet the head boy and prefects on the train in the compartment closet to the front. Remember, this position is not chosen by grades, but from how much you are committed to the things you set your mind to. I believe if you show this position as much dedication as you do to other things in your life, you will do wonderfully._

_Good Luck and I'll see you sept.1st._

_Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster_

Okay, that explains it.

Then the phone rang.

I picked up the receiver and answered it.

'Hello?' I said.

'Hey Lils, its Alex, have you gotten you letter yet?' came the voice on the other line.

'Oh, hi Alex, yeah I did and you won't believe what I'm going to tell you!'

'Okay tell me fast 'cause I have something to tell you too.'

'Alright,' Lily said. 'I woke up this morning to see an owl outside my room, and I thought to myself, hey look an owl, it was the cutest owl too, so I got up from my chair that I fell asleep on, because I was studying last night. I went to the window, and opened it, then I …'

'Lily, I don't need the story telling part of this just tell me the main point already!' exclaimed Alex.

'Okay, okay, well turns out I, Lily Marie Evans, am the newest Hogwarts head girl.'

Alex's answer was a long stretch of silence on the other line.

'Uhh, Alex are you there? I said I was the head girl … hello … Alex?'

'Oh no Lily you can't be, no I feel so sorry for you …'

'What do you mean you feel sorry for me, what's wrong?' I asked.

'Well you see my news was that someone else got the position of head boy, someone we never would've thought to be given any responsibility what so ever, in his poor pathetic life…'

'Well they can't be that bad, can they? It's not as if the new head boy would be given to Sirius or someone like that.'

'Actually ...'

'Was it given to him!'

'No, to one of his friends."

'Remus? He isn't that bad, pretty nice away from his friend actually ...'

'It's not Remus Lily, or peter … who's left? You know my cousin right?' questioned Alex.

'James …' I said so quietly I'd bet Alex could barely hear it.'

'Uhh… yes…' she answered

'OH NO OH NO OH NO NO NO NO NO NO! It can't be him it just can't be! I'm going to murder him. DID YOU KNOW THAT WE HAVE TO SHARE THE HEAD"S DORM! And it's on a completely different LEVEL then our tower? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' I wailed.

After about ten minutes of ranting and raving about the newest head boy, James, The arrogant jerk, Big-head, the potter who has gone bad, and many other colorful names that came out of my mouth to act as a substitute for the person I despised, James Harold Potter, we made plans to go to Diagon alley today. I asked my aunt, and she her mother and they both agreed that it's ok. I was to get picked up here at 11:00 am and since I didn't have any floo powder and we were all to floo to Diagon alley from my place.

I hung up the phone and looked at the clock; it was 9:16, so I went down stairs to eat my breakfast. For breakfast I had piece of slightly burnt toast and lucky charms cereal.

When I was done it was 9:34 so I went upstairs again to have my shower and get whatever things I needed before I left.

After my shower I brushed my teeth as usual and towel dried my hair. I put this product stuff that they have given me at the hair salon on to my hands and then through my hair. This stuff was to keep it frizz free and I put a spell on it, my make up, and other products so that they won't ever run out. (They can't detect small spells so I can't get in trouble for them from the ministry). I applied my black mascara and eyeliner, my now favorite lipgloss that was light pink, put on little bit of foundation and added some blush.

I went into my room glanced at my clock which read 10:21 (one bad thing about my new look was that it took up time) and went over to my closet to pick out what to wear today. I decided on a pair on faded flared jeans and a green t-shirt with the words 'urban behavior' and a star on it in silver studs.

When I was done getting ready I grabbed my new white purse that matched my new DC shoes (I'm saying the word new a lot here), and went downstairs.

I went outside to go for a short walk to calm mind down, which was thinking what Alex and James were going to say when they saw me mostly James, seeing as he'll probably make fun of me. (James always came with us, every year when we went out to get our school stuff because his parents were too busy with work to take him there themselves.) That's when I realized that it was pretty cold outside and went back to my room to grab a sweater.

I chose a light blue one that matched my jeans and went back downstairs. One last glance at the clock told me it was now 10:54.

Oh well, might as well forget about my walk and I went into the main room and sat on a couch by the fire place to wait for them to arrive.

They were there at exactly 11 O'clock.

Always on time those people were.

I looked up through the soot and dust, and saw two figures entering my house.

Wait a second, two? Yup, only two, Mrs. Potter (Alex's mom), and Alex.

'Hey Guys, how are you?' I asked with my thoughts on what I really wanted to ask Where's James!

'We're okay, and Lily I love you new look! It's SO you, eugh I'm starting to sound like prep.' Said Alex, as she rolled her eyes at the end on the sentence.

Alex was wearing a tight pink pull over sweater and black hip huggers, and she had her hair up in a pony tail. Elaine was wearing light purple wizarding robes and she had her short shoulder length blond hair hanging about her face elegantly.

Me and Mrs. Potter (call me Elaine) laughed at Alex's antics.

'You do look good though Lily, what made you decide to change you clothes and everything?' asked Elaine Potter.

'Oh, just my aunt and cousin always on my back about it' I answered and smiled.

'That's nice dear, so are we going to go now?' asked Elaine.

'Okay' I answered as I grabbed my purse from the couch that I had abandoned when they arrived. We each took a pinch of floo powder. Alex went first, and then I and last Mrs. Potter followed us.

When we got there the first store we went to was the book store. We enter the shop and heard the bell on the door ring when we came in.

Going up to the desk we handed our letters to the man behind the counter and he went to the back to find them all for us.

Coming back with a hug stack of books, he gave us one on each of the doubled books and our different ones for our chosen courses.

After we paid for our books we went to the apothecary, Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, and the quidditch supply store for me to buy the newest, best broom on the market.

I was the gryfindor seeker after all; my broom had to be fast. Also my last one got broken during the final game of the year when I crashed into the ground face first, but I still got the snitch and won the champion ship for my team and the rest of gryfindors so I didn't mind a few bumps and bruises … and a broken nose… and 3 chipped teeth.

Nothing the school nurse couldn't mend in a blink of an eye.

Anyways, so I bought the new silver arrow 360, people were ogling at me as I was, and When I was done I left that store before anyone could ask me if they could see it.

'Girls, would you mind waiting for me at the three broomsticks?' asked Elaine 'I just have to run a few errands and I'll meet you there'.

'That's okay mom, you can go." Answered Alex. Alex and I headed in opposite direction as Elaine, slightly curious of what she was going to buy. All thoughts were forgotten as we entered the restaurant/pub whatever this place was.

We grabbed the only free table left in the place and sat down.

About 30 seconds later the waitress came and asked us what we wanted to drink. We both said butterbeer seeing as every other beverage on the menu was illegal to us for a couple more years.

'Alex, why isn't James hanging around us today?' I asked trying to seem as if I was just making light conversation.

Alex started laughing. 'Well you know how he got his head boy letter this morning right? Well, when he was running to Sirius house to tell him, he forgot that there was a huge whole in the sidewalk just down the street from us and he broke his ankle. Dad found him lying on the road trying not to cry for help while crawling still trying to get to Sirius' house. Quite anxious he was to show him the letter and badge.

oh no, is he okay, I hope it gets healed soon … wait what am I doing, pitying James …. Lily thought inside her head …. But then she saw Alex looking at her expectantly, probably waiting for me to laugh she thought, so she did.

'Lily, what's wrong? You seem a little off today' asked Alex.

'Oh … umm … it's just my parents you know.'

'Oh yeah right, I'm sorry I asked.' Said Alex, glancing down into her mug looking guilty.

'That's alright.' I feel bad about saying that to her but I didn't know what else to say, I wasn't going to tell the truth, that I was feeling sorry for her brother.

Elaine came back and ordered a butterbeer for herself and we ordered something to eat for lunch along with Elaine's order.

We left the three broomsticks and finished up the remainder bits of our shopping and went back to the fireplace section where we first arrived in.

'I'll see you in September then Alex, either before the train or after the heads and prefect meeting.' I said all I heard was the words 'see you there' and 'good-bye dear' before feeling the familiar tug on my navel and ending up back at the Evans' mansion.

When I got back I showed the stuff that I bought to my aunt and went upstairs to put them away in my school trunk, and to sort it all out.

When I was done that I started to read advanced charms year 7, charms was my favorite subject, and I was excellent at it.

I was half way through chapter three when that blasted bell came from downstairs.

After eating dinner which consisted of spaghetti and meatballs and after our conversations about what we did that day, and my head girl position, I went back upstairs to go to sleep. Being tired from a day full of shopping and constantly walking around.

Again the days turned to boredom, time ticking by even more slowly as the day to go to Hogwarts got closer.

Finally the day was here and I woke up bright and early, nervously anticipating reactions of the people at my school, and my friends. I took my shower, brushed my teeth, did my hair and make up, checked again if I had anything left in my room that I would need for school and then went to pick out what to wear.

I finally chose to wear something that would make a big impact, if they were going to be stunned by what I look like, why not wear the clothes to go with it.

So I got out the black knee-length high heeled boots that I wore when I first got my make over done, a black pleaded mini skirt and a v-neck plain white halter top.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror (guys eat your hearts out), until I found out that if I don't leave in the next 10 minutes I'll be late.

I raced downstairs and grabbed a bagel, loaded it up with cream cheese, chowed it down, guzzled a glass of orange juice and ran into the front hall.

The butler had just finished bringing down my trunk from upstairs when I got there and carried it out into the car. Henry who was to drive me there said that he could never carry that thing so he brought along the butler with us.

We got in the car and arrived at kings cross in 20 minutes.

The butler got out and followed me to where I was going he handed to trunk to me as I was saying good-bye to Uncle Henry and I hurried into through the barrier with one last 'bye' to my uncle I found myself standing next to a big red steem engine.

'You better hurry up, it's about to leave' said the man from the luggage section.

I gave him my stuff, raced on to the train, and went straight into the heads and prefects room.

'phew' I said and sat on the first seat to my right.

I looked around to see all the prefects staring back at me oddly.

Where is James? Argh It's just like him to be late like this I thought to myself.

"Hey guys, you can stop worrying, I'm here!' announced the ever so arrogant familiar voice from the doorway …

A.N./ Hey guys I'm SOOOOOOOOO freaking sorry omg I was done this chapter 2 days ago but I didn't have enough time to post it and write up a disclaimer and shit. Yea so I hoped you like this chapter … the next one will probably start with James' thoughts. Ummm I tried to make it longer for you 2! A whole 11 pages … wow … I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written in all my stories! So again please Read and Review or if not I shall perish :( in my utter disappointment for you lol yea SO next chapter will be up in a couple days (my parents have been home for their holidays and have been kicking me off the computer:o I kno astonishing isn't and they even made me go outside … everyday … forever! Yea …. READ & REVIEW GUYS I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

READ & REVIEW READ & REVIEW READ & REVIEW READ & REVIEW … my hands hurt:(

p.s. I shall be answering all you reviews in my next chapter and from then on, I have just been too lazy to do it so far :P kk buh bye … oh shit …. The ppl caught up wit me … ahhh they have guns …. And they're wearing polka dot shorts … ahhh … wait a minute... That's hot …lol Paris … SHIT GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEE


	4. Train and Savanna

Disclaimer: Don't own Lily, James, Hogwarts ect … but I do own plot blah blah blah … don't sue me … please :( kk … and on wit the story … review kids! And ENJOY!

Story – life of a teenage muggle-born witch

Chapter 4: Train and Savanna.

From the last chapter:

_I looked around to see all the prefects staring back at me oddly._

_Where is James? Argh It's just like him to be late like this I thought to myself._

"_Hey guys, you can stop worrying, I'm here!' announced the ever so arrogant familiar voice from the doorway …_

James' POV

'Come on James you're going to be late for the train!' came the voice of my mother from her bedroom on the second floor in my house.

'I'm coming, this trunk is just too bloody heavy.' I answered. What I really was doing was making sure I got all the items for our start of the school year prank. There obviously was no way, that I James Harold Potter couldn't carry a measly school trunk downstairs. HA!

'Ok, well I'll send up Arnold to bring it down then!' she shouted.

Arnold was my bodyguard, yes I know what you're probably thinking. Little rich kid who has a bodyguard, and can get away with anything, who probably has a great life blah blah blah. I hate living like this actually. Life gets pretty boring around here with my father always away at wok, and with me at school most of the year I hardly ever get to see him, maybe three or four times a year if I'm lucky. Anyways, Arnold is pretty nice, and very, very strong, I've known him since I was about 2 years old. That's when my father became a highly respected political figure. The Minister of Magic.

I rushed downstairs, and out into the waiting limo that was to take me to king's cross. In the limo was only myself, and Arnold, my parents have stop coming with me since my second year.

I looked in the fridge that was in the limo and took out some milk, and one of those cereal in box muggle things, and had my breakfast.

When I was finished I put the box into the rubbish bin and took my head boy badge out of the pocket in the jeans I was wearing.

It still surprised me that dumbledore, the new headmaster would even consider me as the next head boy for the year. Who would've thought, The king of Pranksters will be head boy?

5 minutes later we arrived at the station. I got a trolley and Arnold put the trunk on it. I have half an hour before the train departed so I said good-bye to Arnold and thanked him for helping me with my stuff and went through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. When I came out on the other side I looked around my surroundings and spotted my best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

'Hey, Jamesie, got the stuff?' asked Sirius.

'Yup, you got the spells we need written down?' I said.

'You bet' Sirius answered. 'Let's go find a compartment.'

We found a compartment a few minutes late.

'I wonder who is the new head girl?' thought Remus out loud.

'Some nerd from ravenclaw no doubt.' Answered Sirius.

'Yeah, but this new headmaster is pretty odd, choosing me to be head boy and everything.' I said.

'Having him pick you, any one has a possibility' Sirius laughed.

I looked out the window at the platform. Any second now the train should begin moving. There were parents and siblings of the people on the train talking to them through their windows and reminding them to write and saying their last good-byes. I glanced to the back of the train where there were still a couple students coming onto it at the last minute. Then I saw aa girl, a very hot girl. She looked about my age. Kind of reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on who. She had beautiful long red hair, and she was wearijng the sexiest muggle clothes I've ever seen. She looked like a goddess. I wonder what year she was in, maybe she's a transfer student from another wizarding school. I couldn't make out much of her facial features with her being so far away. Too bad.

The train had started to move away from the platform. I am suppose to be n the prefects room by now but I'm planning on making a fashionably late entrance. A couple minutes after we've been traveling I got up and decided it was time to go, but not before discussing the last details for our prank and giving Sirius various materials and potions for him to use.

I stood outside the door to the room making sure this was the right one. Indeed it was, it had a plaque on the front door which read prefects and heads. I slid open the door and leaned against the frame.

Quickly rehearsed what I was going to say in my head and the said it out loud.

"_Hey guys, you can stop worrying, I'm here!' I announced._

After I 'announced' my presence (with the line that took me 2 days to come up with, mind you) I looked around the compartment. There were the new prefects from each house along with the other four that were made prefects in the previous years.

And then I saw her. The same girl I saw out of the window of the train. "she really looks familiar" I thought. "Wait stop thinking, she's about to speak!"

'James Harold Potter!'

'Oh no … I know that voice!' Thought James.

'What do you think you're doing coming here so late, we have been waiting for you to come here so we can discuss what were going to do for the next year. All of us do have lives you know, and thanks to you we have to start this exactly …8 minutes and 38 seconds late!' yelled Lily.

'Oh red loosen up.' I replied after being momentarily stunned having this girl be Lily.

'I am loosened up and don't you ever call me red again, Jamesie.' Lily grinned mischievously. Ever since James' mom came to pick him up from school n first year and called him Jamesie no one would let him live it down.

'I will if you stop calling me Jamesie. Now on to business which our dear red is trying to postpone. It says here that the heads, Lily and I are to take the first years from our house up to their dormitories.' Said James looking at a pieces of parchment that was in an envelope beside the window marked head boy and girl. 'It also says that the two oldest prefects from the remaining houses to show the first years who where sorted into their houses to their dormitories. The time tables for patrolling the school at night will be discussed at a further time. Prefect washrooms are on the fourth floor through any tapestry on the left. The passwords are all gum drops right now and may be changed by the person who enters the washroom first. Remember, there is only to be one for each house. James read the rest of the letter out loud.

Lily' POV

Stupid Potter, stupid compartment, stupid James, stupid idiot, stupid head girl jobs, stupid train, stupid Jamesie and his stupid voice, stupid …. Stupid … stupid fingers ….

Running out of things to call stupid in my head, I noticed that James was finally done speaking. Then I noticed everyone leaving the compartment, so I got up to follow them.

'Bye, red.' Said James.

'Bye' I answered. That was weird …. I've never said bye to him before … moaybe he wants this head thing to work out? Whatever that didn't matter now … what matters is … trying to find my friends on this train.

After 10 minutes of searching I found them, right across the hall from who else but the marauders. Decided to ignore james and his people I went into the compartment with my friends.

Various 'Hey Lily's' came from my friends who I greeted back. I sat down in a spot to my left and looked around me.

Alex was too my left, the window to my right, across from us were our other close friend Jenny.

Jenny has shoulder length curly blond hair and fair skin. She is the shortest out of our little group being 5"3 and ½. She is the smartest one in our group always talking about her grades and studying hard for tests. She was already changed into her school robes to make sure she would be one of the first people off the train.

'Lily, I love your new look!' exclaimed Jenny.

'Oh thanks." I said.

'Alex told me you were head girl, sorry about the James part though.'

'That's alright, nothing I can't deal with.' I answered. 'So how was Australia?'

'It was great, I loved it, we went to all these cool places and I even got to see kangaroos!' answered Jenny.

'That's so awesome …'

I didn't get to finish my sentence because we heard a soft knock on our compartment door.

I got up from my seat to see a little girl with her long blond hair in pigtails.

'Hi' she said rather nervously, 'umm, could I sit with you? I don't know anyone else here. My parents weren't wizards, and you seem pretty nice.' She said in a small quiet voice.

'Sure you can.' I answered. 'You can sit beside me.'

'Thank-you very much miss.'

'Your welcome.' I smiled, 'and you can call me Lily. This is Alex and Jenny my best friends' I said pointing them out.

'My name's Savanna' she answered shyly.

'Savanna, that's a nice name' said Alex.

'Thanks' she muttered.

'So Savanna, you said your parents weren't magical?' I questioned her.

'Yes.'

'That's like me, I came from a non-magic family as well. You're lucky you picked our compartment to come into though and not the one across from us.' I said trying to make conversation with the small frightened girl.

'Why not?' she asked.

'Because, sitting across from us is the marauders, Hogwarts' pranksters, they would prank anyone who even thought of going into their 'secret' compartment. Alex tried once, because one of them is her cousin, and as soon as she opened the door a bucket full of chocolate pudding fell on her head.'

Savanna started giggling, and Lily joined in.

'Hey, are you laughing at my expense?' questioned Alex.

'Yes.' Savanna answered through her laughing.

'Ok, just making sure. I have a story even better then that one!' exclaimed Alex. ' It was Christmas in our third year and Lily got a present from an anonymous admirer, she decided I couldn't hurt to open it, and as soon as she did it started screeching and attached itself to Lily in the shape of a necklace and she couldn't get it off. Whenever she opened her mouth all you could hear was someone singing Christmas carols that sounded as if it was her.

Savanna laughed even harder after that.

Three hours later, after many embarrassing stories that consisted of Me, Jenny, Alex, and the marauders with their many pranks on one another, introducing Savanna to and playing exploding snap, and finally taking a nap, a voice came into our compartment stating that we were to be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes.

I woke up Alex, Jenny, and Savanna and all of us with the exception of jenny who was already changed went into the girls' washroom to get changed. When we were all ready we went back into our compartment to pick up our remaining things and when the train finally came to a stop, we got off the train.

'Well, we'll see you soon savanna. We have to go in the carriages now, and you have to go with Hagrid with the rest of the first years.'

'Okay!' she answered as she was walking away.

The rest of us quickly found a carriage and were off to Hogwarts.

We all went through the front doors and sat down at our respected house tables.

As soon as we were all seated the first years came in. There is more then last year, around 70.

Jenny, Alex, and I, all waved to Savanna as we saw her walking past and gave her an encouraging smile.

After the sorting was finished, Gryffindor had 21 new students, Ravenclaw with 18, Hufflepuff with 15, and Slytherin with 16.

Savanna got sorted onto Gryffindor, and is sitting with us now.

Dumbledore said his beginning of year speech with the usually the forbidden forest is just that forbidden, and the new list of items not aloud to be used in Hogwarts was on the bulletin board in each house. After that he waved his hands and every table was filled with food.

Everything was going perfectly until there were weird animal sounds coming from the slytherin table.

Turns out that someone … three guesses who, put a potion in each of the Slytherin's houses goblets.

All the slytherins were now gold and red stripped zebras, and everyone else in the great hall were laughing …. Hard.

After the teachers put them all back to how they used to be, everyone continued eating.

When dinner was done, James and I, who were going to help the 7th year prefects show the 1st years to our tower, were stopped by Dumbledore.

A.N/ I decided to make this chapter short because only one person reviewed for this chapter and so I don't really know if anyone wants me to continue this fic. So tell me if I should or not and if enough people want me too I will continue, I already have the next chapter typed up which is longer then this one, but if no one wants me to continue there will no point in posting it. So please tell me if I should continue this fic and READ AND REVIEW

Thanks,

Bambi!


	5. so? what do you guys think?

Alright.. thing is.. I got lazy. Other thing is… im not so lazy anymore and have decided to finally continue the start the awesome writage of me … though I have probably lost most of the people whove been reading this thing.. what do you think, should a continuage be issued for this story?.. if so review or comment starting whether or not you wish for this story to go on.


End file.
